


A Song of Staying

by Findirien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: Dartho! They said to her----to wait, to stay, to endure, to last.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis
Kudos: 4





	1. Celeborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要站在这里，我也不会离开。

快些上马，后面的追兵过不了多久就要找到这里。你休息得怎样？水已经喝完，但前面就是阿洛斯和凯隆河，沿途都可以补充。

走到那里，就离开多瑞亚斯，不，埃格拉多了。随我们一起离开的族人，许多都不曾去过河流对岸的原野。

环带早已不在。冬日寒风吹落了常青的叶子，凋敝的森林挡不住窥视的眼睛，最长的一夜也会因清晨来临暴露我们的踪迹。

冬日不仅降临了明霓国斯，也在前方的每一步土地。我宁愿在此一战，在这片被遗弃的家园。诺多的剑不会因为一时的失利而垂下，面对杀亲者也从来不会退缩。

这是你又一次对他们挥剑，但这一次，亲爱的阿拉塔瑞尔，你我一同为我们的家园战斗，只是这家园已经不再。你要站在这里，我也不会离开，但我想对你说——请你等待！离开业已失去的故土，等待下一个春天到来。

为何要等待？为何要离开？为何让费艾诺的儿子追在我们身后，就好像被恶狼驱逐？

等待——为了你，为了所剩无几的族人，也为了迪奥的孩子。你是我的挚爱，我不愿见你为此失去性命。我们的族人所剩无几，我不愿见到他们失去将来。另一队族人在我们之前离开，取道却不相同。那三个孩子跟随他们，宁洛丝特地叮嘱过。

你是说，我们可以引开追兵，让迪奥的孩子活下去？

我们可以在此最后坚守，可以战至最后一人，可这并不能阻挡那些凶狠的杀亲者继续追逐。但我们可以离开这里，让追逐者分散开来，也许他们就能逃离此地。

可这里是你多年的家园，我的爱人，是多瑞亚斯，也是你出生的地方。

辛达族人本就在黑暗的彼岸漫游，明霓国斯的明亮灯火让我认识了你，这已经足够。林木深幽可以隐藏形迹，让他们向南，而我们向东——穿过瑞吉安的密林，眼前的草原通往危机四伏的河谷和远方山麓的森林。引开他们，哪怕我们需要在路上久久跋涉。

随后呢？贝烈瑞安德已然战火纷飞，西方的主宰杳无音讯，敌人来自北方，也来自近邻。若是想寻得安宁，或许需要走得更远，甚至远离这片充满苦痛的大地。

永远离开出生的森林，我的心充满忧伤。但我相信，你来到这里时心中不曾彷徨，决定离开这里后也不会迟疑。离开这里，也许在将来能重新建立家园，也许终将寻得安宁——足够迎来新的生命，实现我们的愿望。

遥远的将来无从预料，眼前的险境逐步迫近。我们走吧。若你不愿越过埃瑞德路因，那我们就在最后的净土休整——精灵宝钻照耀的一隅，是一度春回的岛屿。


	2. Finrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果能存续更久，就最终能赢来希望。

多年不见，近来还好吗？按照中洲时间流逝的速度，你在那片森林停留已有很久。王宫的大厅精细雕琢，水晶的明灯长久点亮，但王宫外的林中是否洒下星光？叶落的时节，绿叶是否变得金黄？

生活一切如常，我的哥哥。多年来你忙于建设，少在林间漫步，也不再流连于河水潺潺、水波粼粼。但多瑞亚斯确有古树高大深幽，也有疏林旷地。冬日里寒霜不曾侵染林地；夏夜在星月下漫步，四周依然亮如白昼；春来时野芹在风中摇曳，叶落时秋意久久停留在山毛榉的枝头。

忙碌的年月过去，纳国斯隆德已然建成。你看这厅堂长廊，四方的风在廊顶回旋，凛纬尔溪流的水声在大厅中回荡，恰似千石窟的宫殿在纳洛格河岸再现。但这里更开阔、更明亮，洞顶的隐秘窗口能够望向远方，向北——那是诺多的族人和亲人们居住的方向。

你的亲人们今日齐聚一堂。祝贺你，我的哥哥，你是这国度的王了。你可自由统治，也能在此施展才华，因追随你的子民人数众多，而这片土地疆域宽广。

你一直拥有领袖的才能，我亲爱的奈尔玟，或许比我更多。广场上的激辨，港口边的抵抗，坚冰下的决断，都不曾阻挠你前进的脚步。请告诉我，是什么让你留在多瑞亚斯，留在环带的保护当中，甘心不问世事？

我打算留下来。因为多瑞亚斯有我的所爱，那里是和维林诺相似，又决然不同的生活。美丽安王后拥有渊深学识，世事洞见胜过诸多能者。在那里，足以俯瞰世间纷扰。

贝烈瑞安德的广阔天地，比维林诺丰富许多。这里有我们阔别已久的亲族，还有从未得见的族裔。我也有很多要学，很多要见。但我要祝贺你，找到了自己在这片海岸的立足之地。

那么哥哥你呢？你建立了纳国斯隆德，建立了族人的乐土。你将如何留在这里，寻找你的所爱？

我的所爱不在此处，这一点你早已知晓。而此时我能预见，这里的一切，我将不会拥有继承者。黑暗的念头告诉我，也许有一日，古时的歌谣将无人传唱，欢庆的节日将无人铭记；也许有一日，这个国度将无法延续。

预见不曾被证实，预言我们亦抛在身后。你也许不会拥有继承者，但你还有你的弟弟，和我——就在大河西瑞安的另一侧河岸。

你的支持让我宽慰，我的妹妹。但我没有抛弃自己从维林诺带来的一切，我依然思念那里。那里有我的所爱，和我的父亲母亲。

那么你为何要继续下去？为何要维系或许无法延续的国度，等待一个晦暗不明的将来？

因为如果能存续更久，就最终能赢来希望——名为埃斯特尔的信念。希望总会在你转身回头的前方，为此哪怕一年，一天，一刻，都要坚持下去。为了这个信念，为了他人，也为了你自己。


	3. Celebrimbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生机短暂，但你可请时间停下脚步。

许多次我见你动迁来去，寻找一方乐土。但此时此地，你为何在那枯萎的花树前凝思？为何久久不肯送它回归大地，宁愿让风吹散它的花瓣，飘落远处？

时光匆匆已是千年，我的堂亲。我的亲族凋零殆尽，许多东西也流逝了，一去不返。可你依然在此，在埃瑞吉安，依然远离至高王的国土，站在面对一切的最前方，就如你在那沉没的大地上一样。

我不曾无端杀戮，不曾为厄运纠缠，命运伤我深切，然而不曾浇灭心中的火焰。这里有自由的子民来往，有故事讲述，有歌谣传颂。然而风中的树叶无从骄傲，因滋养其生长的大树已然枯萎。

冬日来临，叶落花谢本是无法避免。但我不愿花瓣被泥土覆盖，因它在乘风飘落时依然鲜活。你有何诀窍，或许可让我遂愿？

许多器物可以被造出，许多故事可以被歌唱，许多仇恨可以被遗忘。它们各有用途，只看你所愿为何。

你应知我所愿，也知我这次来访意图久留。多年前同是拒绝西去，你不妨自问，为怎样的愿望留在中洲？

我？我见过双树光华，见过宝钻璀璨，见过天鹅港的鲜血，见过烈焰中的白船。那时我不明白，但多年动荡，我所想不过一方安宁，一隅偏安，与自由的子民一同生活、呼吸，将手中的造物分享众人，获得些许赞叹。

你的愿望达成了吗？

然而我送走了她们——精灵和人类，相伴已久的亲人和流亡者。芬杜伊拉丝死于纳国斯隆德的覆灭，伊缀尔乘船去了不死之地，埃尔汶从高塔上跃下，离开了这片悲伤的海岸。我见到人类女子从少女成为母亲，从母亲成为亡魂；见到从战争中逃离的人类终究敌不过年岁的白霜；见到人类的子女走上不同的道路，却死于同样的刀剑。生机在这个匆匆变迁的世界上多么短暂，阿塔妮丝，我来自大海彼岸的唯一亲人，但你可请时间停下脚步——让来自西方之地的记忆长久存留。

为何是我？如何能让时间停留？

你钻研奥力的工艺，雅凡娜的奥秘，又习得美丽安的智慧；你同样反抗邪恶的侵扰，却不须为血亲的桎梏悲伤。更重要的，是你拥有力量，拥有最为长久的回忆；是你在此建立家园，与这中洲联系更紧密。然而这些还远远不够。你需要不灭的生机，如同树木的青绿年年焕新；你需要不灭的热情，如同山泉长流永不枯竭；你更需要不灭的意志，在这灰暗的世界中，撑起一片光明。

这是一个挑战。

也是你来中洲的最初目的。等着我——将有一物，可助你一臂之力。


	4. Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人选择离开，亦有人选择坚守。

风戒可以解除她中的毒，水戒可以保有她的活力，但我们合力也无法驱散她心中的阴霾，免去她痛苦的回忆。她说，已经望不见幽谷的天空上群星闪烁，那里如同黑云笼罩；她说，瀑布流水带着刺耳回音，林间风声让她疑惑重重。

你的所爱也是我的至亲，是我亲爱的女儿，三个孩子的母亲。三个纪元的消磨，已使中洲在埃尔达的眼中逐渐灰暗。如此深重的伤口，已经无法被寻常方法治愈。她失去了欢笑，而你我都无能为力。

我不愿见她如此生活，一定还有其他的办法。那么火戒呢？也许我能寻得米斯兰迪尔，让他一试。

灰袍漫游者行踪不定。也许我们能寻得他的去处，可力量之戒总有限制，因大敌的阴影已经重现，危机随时再临。或许绿宝石可以缓解苦痛，但恐怕它也无法重塑受损的心智。

哪怕希望渺茫，我也会用医者之手多加尝试。

如今也许只有一处地方，能让她忘却痛苦。阿门洲仍有族人歌唱，仍有欢笑不绝。我的女儿若是离去，她将得以痊愈。只是你，我的姻亲，渴望将会涌上你的心头，失落将会刻入你的脸庞。无论如何选择，演变的结局都将充满悲伤。

我会和她做出决定，我们不需更多安慰，正如多年前我选择命运无需指点。

我的其他亲人已在上一个纪元逝去，但我在这中洲大地上仍不曾面对选择的分别。告诉我，当你的兄弟选择离去，悲伤是否在多年后让你动容？

多年后我见到了他的后人，从谦逊好学、劳作不休到衣饰华美、军力强盛。我不曾为他们离去的命运动容，因那是我的兄弟向往的生活。但有一事，在今后的岁月中永远难以接受——他们将战火吹向不曾动荡的南方，将那伪装的大敌奉为珍宝，在获赠的岛屿上撒播对强权的向往。那时我几乎辨不出他们。那是比命定的分别更彻底的背弃，让我彻骨哀痛。

她不曾经历那样的背弃，我们无须面对这样的痛楚。回到那长春之地，她依然可以获得新生，获得思念——来自我们，也来自大海彼岸她未曾谋面的亲人。

而只要我们坚守阵线，抵抗下去，就和她站在一起。

你选择了埃尔达的命运，也选择了与阿尔达同在的寿命。如果她离开这里，我能预见，你在不远的将来也将乘船离去，再次见到你的伴侣。

如果这样，那么您呢，加拉德瑞尔夫人？您是否会跟我一同前往，与您的女儿重逢？

我会的。当有人选择离开，亦有人选择坚守——维系一片光明，直到黑暗或意料之外的胜利降临。那时若命运眷顾，我会与你在灰港再会，向西踏上归途。


	5. Galadriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驻足既是留恋，也是守护。

我给与他们选择，然而我的心确实企望更多。我看见的愿景，不曾对他人明言，那些建议附带的风险，也不曾揭示全部。或许，末日的足音中，除了失败和消亡，还有第三个音符——你对我说，这一切都可以实现，那最初离开时的愿望，终究能够达成。

不错，加拉德瑞尔，你的命运伟大，他人从未了解。你也向来明白，需要强大的力量，才能在这灰暗的中洲开辟新的篇章。你同其他伟大的精灵王侯一样选择留下。他们建立的国度，今日仍被人传唱。你可希望同样强大，拥有同样广阔的疆域，重现诺多一族的荣耀，让这黑暗的大地繁花盛开、重现芬芳？

你的话曾是我的理想。我在此立足，在埃利阿多漫步，在大山之东盘桓多年。我们曾拥有欢笑和无尽的光华，拥有国度和臣民。但我的家族在中洲凋零，我的子民日渐衰微，如今只有时间停滞不前。

接受馈赠，这一切就将常在。你的疆域之外，也能同样完美。绿地将遍布中洲，金色的森林将在你的命令中建起。你将拥有完全的力量，完全的自由。你将成为一位女王，如同高山一样难以逾越，如同深渊一样难以征服。你将统治这片大地，中洲的一切将心甘情愿，成为你的臣民。

我也许会接受这份馈赠，如同当年凯勒布林博接受那安那塔的馈赠一样。希望将会出现在我的前方，家园将会得以延续；我来中洲的最初目的将会实现，而我身边之人将永远不会离去。

那么你还在犹豫什么？

但他们了解我的命运，他们曾经伸出双手——谢我作伴、带我离去、助我前行、同我坚守。追逐自由，诺多一族跨越大海，最终被誓言所困，死伤无数。多少人为了自由打破一切，最终只获得无尽的悔恨，踏上永远的迷途。那时拒绝归途，在中洲延续本是让过往留存；接受力量，本是意图保护族人，维系疆土。可多少人为了力量倾尽一切，将过去抛在身后，最终忘却了一切，只知道无尽的追逐更多。已实现的，无法回到过去；实现了最初的目的，将会有另一个，永远会有下一个。你要明白，来自魔戒之王的馈赠即是交换。我站在此时此刻，道路在前方分歧，一条通向自我，一条通向异途。

这样的交换，确实没有回头路。可命运无情，大地凋敝，若无力量，何以维持美好，若无美好，自我又有何用？

我若踏出这一步，或许会如此。可芬威家族的女儿将永远不能再见到她的父亲和母亲，永远不能再见到她的女儿，也会与她的所爱踏上殊途。将不再有阿塔妮丝，不再有奈尔玟，不再有阿拉塔瑞尔。我的名号，他们的赠与，都将烟消云散，让位于另一个存在。那个存在更强大，更美丽，也更令人畏惧。那个存在，是什么称呼已然无关紧要。多年之后，也许连我自己都无法认出，这水镜中的倒影，这白衣下的身躯。请你告诉我，那是怎样的生活？

我们不知道，我们不曾涉足。

我记得罗瑞恩的金色光华。晨雾漫过安度因河，湿润了岸边的青草，微风吹拂着塔兰和上面尚未熄灭的的银灯。湿漉的草地上小兽嗅着露水，翠绿的枝头上鸟鸣啁啾。高大的蔓蓉树干银白，仿佛雾帘下的窗棱。初升的朝阳穿透薄雾，金黄的埃拉诺迎着晨光盛放。我记得秋日的傍晚，夕阳照进金色森林，微光在树叶间摇摆，在枝杈间沉落，在地面洒下斑驳的幻影，就像朦胧的歌谣一声声将聆听者送入梦境。而在深沉的冬夜，繁星的银焰穿过暗金色的树影，点缀着明灯无法触及的黑色天穹。那是点亮深渊者在阿尔达的三个纪元之前留下的印记，永远指引我们的族人。请你告诉我，异途的沿路，可有如此家园？完全的自由，全部的力量，是否会永远带来这样的欢欣？

我们不知道，我们不曾设想。

在此驻足既是留恋，也是守护——这份回忆来源于大海的西岸，来源于无暇之光，也来源于我的族人和亲人。守护这份回忆，也是守护他们的存在。我记得父母在澳阔泷迪的巨大石拱下齐声歌唱，迎接那双树同时盛放的光芒。在穿透卡拉奇尔雅的辉光下，在逐渐高亢的歌声中，拍岸的波涛渐渐低沉了声响。我记得少年时在罗瑞恩的花园流连，在埃璃瑞娜的高峰上攀登，在欧洛米的深幽林木间骑马驰骋，也记得凯门塔瑞在明登高塔下的广场上栽下了美丽白树，它的种子在整个提力安城里生根发芽。请你告诉我，这条异途是否通向新的创造，连维拉也不曾想像，连曼督斯也无法预言？

我们不知道，我们不曾预见。

但这回忆让依然流亡的精灵族人停滞在这片金色森林中，让往昔成为了追逐的目标。新的族群遍布大地，金色森林外的世界加快了前进的脚步，昨日的辉煌停留在前一个纪元，在芬威子嗣的第一家族和第二家族陨落之后逐渐消散。多年前我曾向往统御族人的强大，维系疆土的威势，独树一帜的骄傲。然而如今古老的一切消逝，唯有我们幸存——已是海浪中孤岛的松散岩石，风中枯木的最后一片树叶——新纪元的潮水涌来，这份虚幻的馈赠最终也必然无力抵挡。

我们——不。

我会拒绝。我将与族人和亲人同在。在劳瑞林多瑞南衰微之前，在日渐黯淡的头冠下，我依然是加拉德瑞尔。

**Author's Note:**

> Galadriel东行的时间有多个版本，这里只是一种猜测和诠释。《魔戒》卷二中所提到的时间更早一些，早于Nargothrond覆灭（FA495年）。  
> 同样，绿宝石也有多个版本。感谢多年前喷泉的The Last Maker讨论楼里大家的讨论，顺便借花树一用。  
> 最后，托老诞辰快乐！


End file.
